


Only One For Me

by borninpisces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Mark Lee (NCT), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninpisces/pseuds/borninpisces
Summary: RE-POSTED FROM TWITTER!Surprise! Haechan dateng ke acara fansign Mark :)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue (kinda.. maybe.. idk lol) idol au yang udah pernah aku post di twitter.  
> bisa dibaca terpisah juga, masih tetep bakalan ngerti kayanya :)
> 
> this au have so much love i don't know if i deserve that, BUT thank you really.  
> aku sayang kalian semua :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/piscesmoonvirgo/status/1247353731936440320?s=20

[NEWS]

_Mark Lee, anggota boyband NCTYOU baru-baru ini mengeluarkan album solo pertama yang sukses menembus angka penjualan 1 juta kopi dalam satu minggu._ _Dalam wawancara eksklusifnya, rapper asal Kanada ini juga menceritakan kisah cintanya yang masih hangat dengan sang kekasih. Mark juga mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menikahi pujaan hatinya yang telah dipacari hampir 4 tahun lamanya._

_"I already asked him, but he hasn't answered yet"_

**********

"RENJUN! GUE DAPET DONG GIMANA INI!"

Haechan bersorak girang dari kubikelnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Renjun. Setelah lulus kuliah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi guru vokal. Awalnya mereka bekerja ditempat berbeda, tapi takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka di Square Entertainment, agensi yang mencetak idol dan solois ternama. Disana mereka ditugaskan untuk melatih _trainee_ yang akan debutmenjadi idol. Haechan ingat sekali, Mark protes waktu tahu ia menerima tawaran bekerja disana.

_"Kalau ujung-ujungnya ngelatih idol juga, kenapa ga kerja di SM aja sih? Kan kita jadi lebih gampang ketemunya,"_

Bukan hanya Mark, Renjun juga sempat kena protes Lucas. Padahal demi kepentingan bersama, kerja di SM sama sekali bukan pertimbangan. Ngebayangin gosip yang akan muncul baik dari pihak internal atau eksternal aja udah bikin kedua sahabat ini pusing duluan.

Renjun masih memegang dadanya kaget. Haechan di sebelahnya masih sibuk mukul-mukul partisi kubikel mereka. Bukan Haechan namanya kalau nggak heboh.

"Apa sih lu? Berisik banget! Malu tuh diliatin,"

Benar kata Renjun, disekeliling Haechan rekan kerjanya sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hehehe _sorry.._ " jawab Haechan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Setelah mereka semua kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing Haechan langsung menarik Renjun secepat kilat menuju _pantry._

"Apaan sih lu? Kerjaan gue masih banyak tau!"

"Aduh _urgent,_ nih liat!"

Haechan menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Renjun dan sukses membuat sahabatnya terkejut.

_'Selamat kamu berhak mengikuti acara fansign special Mark Lee yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Jam dan tempat akan diberitahukan kemudian'_

"Lu ikutan?"

"Kan gue beli album aja kaya biasa, terus gue masukin aja kodenya semua. Iseng doang sumpah ga ngira bakal dapet kan cuman 100 orang!"

"Lu beli berapa sih? Banyak ya?"

"50 album…."

"Udah gila lu! Pacar sendiri juga ngapain sih!"

"Ya justru karena pacar. Ini album solo pertama Kak Mark, gue mau dukung _full!"_

"Kalau Mark tau lu pasti dimarahin. Yakin gue,"

"Ya lu jangan bilang-bilang dong. Kalau sampe Kak Mark tau gue beli album banyak berarti gara-gara lu ya! Jangan kasih tau Bang Lucas juga, awas lu!"

Renjun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Jiwa _fanboying_ mereka tentu saja masih ada. Namun untuk soal beli album mereka sudah mengurangi jumlah pembeliannya.

"Terus lu mau dateng?"

"Nah itu justru bingung deh.. pengen sih, tapi aneh gak?"

"Gak aneh sih, cuman ya pasti ada aja yang julid ngira lu curang. Tapi yang gitu ngapain dipikirin lah males banget!"

"Iya gue takutnya kaya ngerusak momen gitu. Harusnya kan acara Kak Mark spesial sama 100 orang fans terpilih, kalau gue dateng nanti _spotlight_ nya jadi gue dong?"

 _"Ge-er_ banget lu bakalan jadi _spotlight!_ Jangan ngimpi!"

"Ih Renjun serius gue!"

"Udah dateng aja, sebelum jadi pacar juga kan lu juga fans dulu. Lagian sejauh ini fansnya pada dukung hubungan kalian kan. _Mostly."_

Renjun menekankan kata _Mostly._ Yang nggak suka mah ada aja. Tapi melihat Mark dan Haechan yang masih awet sampai bertahun-tahun, para penggemar juga lama-lama suka dengan Haechan.

"Gue pikir-pikir dulu deh banyakan positif atau negatifnya.."

Renjun kemudian larut dalam pikirannya, membuat Haechan bertanya-tanya. 

"Injun lu kok diem?"

"Eh tapi Chan, setelah gue pikir-pikir kayaknya waktunya pas deh,"

"Pas? Maksudnya?" tanya Haechan bingung

"Pas sama _itu,"_ jawan Renjun dengan tatapan penuh arti

"Ahhh…."

Haechan mengerti maksud Renjun. Mungkin doanya selama ini terkabul. Akhirnya ada jalan untuknya.

*********

"ADUH GUE TELAT GIMANA INI! JUN LU CARIIN DONG SEPATU GUE YANG ITEM!"

Hari ini acara _fansign_ Mark akan dimulai pada pukul 3 sore. Setelah teleponan sama Mark tadi malam, Haechan tetap tidak mengantuk. ia terlalu deg-degan sehingga baru bisa tidur saat matahari terbit dan alhasil baru bangun jam 2 siang! Itu juga dibangunkan oleh Renjun yang akan mengantarnya hari ini.

"Lu ngapain aja sih semalem? Baru bangun jam segini? Kita harusnya udah berangkat tau!"

"Gue baru tidur pas matahari terbit Jun! Asli deg-degan banget!" jawab Haechan panik sambil mengobrak abrik lemarinya.

"Gue pake baju ini aja ya? Biasa banget gak?" 

Pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja berwarna pastel biru dan krem, yang akan dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos. Tidak lupa masker dan beanie supaya _fans_ yang lain tidak mengenalnya.

"Pake apa aja deh, yang penting pake baju! Buruan ini laki gue udah curiga nanya-nanya mulu. Hape lu mana?"

"Eh iya dicas! Hampir lupa!"

"Ya udah cepet! Untung ada gue, coba ka-"

"Siap baginda Huang Renjun, hamba ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya," jawab Haechan sambil membungkukkan badannya, tanda hormat.

"Apaan sih rese banget lu!"

"Ayo berangkat gue udah siap,"

Mereka kemudian menuju mobil Renjun. Sahabatnya ini berbaik hati mau nganterin, soalnya ia tahu Haechan pasti deg-degan setengah mati.

"Ga ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Renjun

_"Nope.."_

_"_ Kabarin Bang Johnny lu otw,"

"Udah tuan muda,"

"Ih gue turunin juga nih bocah," dengus Renjun kesal. Udah telat gini sahabatnya ini masih aja sempet bercanda.

"Tapi Jun, beneran gapapa kan gue kesana?"

"Ya gapapa lah! Lu kan pacarnya,"

"Justru itu, ini kan acaranya Kak Mark. Gue jadi ga enak…"

"Lah lu juga kan fansnya Chan, Kak Mark pasti seneng deh percaya sama gue. _Case closed."_

**********

"Setengah jam lagi? Oke deh sip. Kabarin ya… belum mulai kok…. santai aja"

Mark memperhatikan manajer yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya itu sedang berbicara di telepon sambil berbisik membuat Mark bertanya-tanya.

"Semangat banget nih Mark?" tanya _make-up artist_ yang telah selesai memoles wajah tampan Mark.

"Iyalah jelas, udah lama banget ga ketemu fans kaya gini,"

 _ _"G_ ood luck," _ucapnya lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mark dan Johnny

"Nelepon siapa lu bang?" tanya Mark penasaran saat Johnny terlihat menutup teleponnya

"Lu ga bakal tau. _You ready?"_

_"I was born ready!"_

"Ok. 20 menit lagi ya. _Go standby"_

**********

Perasaan Mark campur aduk. _Mostly excited._ Sudah lama sekali sejak ia bertatap muka dengan fansnya secara langsung. Selain promosi ke luar negri, Mark juga sibuk mempersiapkan album solonya ini selama 1 tahun belakangan. Ia mempersembahkan album ini sebagai hadiah untuk para fans yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Bang hape gue di elu? Pinjem bentar dong, mau ngabarin Haechan,"

"Nih,"

Senyum Mark merekah saat ia melihat _wallpaper_ hapenya. Foto Haechan waktu mereka jalan-jalan ke pantai.

"Kalau gue telepon masih ada waktu kan Bang?"

"Bentar doang paling,"

"Sip.. ga perlu lama" jawab Mark sambil men-dial nomor Haechan

Mark menunggu Haechan mengangkat teleponnya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun Mark tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar suara manis Haechan.

"Halo _delivery_ mekdi," ucap Haechan diseberang sana

"Iya mas mau pesen,"

"Pesen apa mas?"

"Apa aja yang penting masnya ikut ya,"

"Makan disini atau bawa pulang?"

"Bawa pulang ya. Pokoknya nanti pas pulang udah ada paha, dada-"

"Kak ih!

"Lah kok ngambek orang ngomongin ayam!"

"Mau acara sempet-sempetnya bercanda. Belum mulai?"

"Bentar lagi ... _I miss you"_

"Baru juga kemarin ketemu,"

"Kemarin tuh udah 24 jam yang lalu sayang. Kamu ga kangen apa?"

"Kangen dong.. _goodluck_ ya Kak. Maaf aku nggak bisa dateng..."

"Gapapa kamu kan selalu nemenin dihatiku…"

"Dangdut banget lu. Udah gih sana,"

"Iya iya … _bye bye Haechanieee. I'll see you tonight?"_

_"Bye bye! See you later Mark Lee!"_

Mark kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya sambil cemberut- setengah hati, yang kemudian diterima Johnny dengan tatapan jijik.

"Bucin" gumamnya

"Sirik!" 

"Udah sana fans lu udah nunggu!"

Mark kembali mengecek mic dan perlengkapan lainnya. Berdoa, dan siap menyapa para fans setianya.

"Halo semuanya! _It's your boy Mark_!"

**********

Haechan akhirnya sampai di lokasi _fansign_ dan Johnny sudah siap menunggunya diluar _venue._

"Nih pake topi ini biar ga keliatan, _beanie_ lu ga nutupin Chan," ucap Johnny sambil memberikan _bucket hat_ yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Sebagai saksi hidup perjalanan cinta Mark dan Haechan, Johnny _excited_ banget waktu dikabarin soal rencana _surprise_ Haechan.

"Makasih Bang,"

"Ayo masuk. Lu nomer terakhir jadi baris paling belakang. Udah gue atur,"

"Ok bang- Injun makasih yaa," ucap Haechan kepada sahabatnya

 _"Good luck Chan! I'm so happy for you!"_ ucap Renjun sambil memeluk sahabatnya. Renjun ini kalau lagi _sweet, sweet_ banget. Bahkan ngalahin Mark.

**********

Haechan memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan, dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong. Seperti kata Johnny tadi ia dapat nomor terakhir, jadi sudah pasti kursi kosong itu miliknya.

"Maaf Mas, kok nyelonong aja sih! Ga bisa seenaknya aja duduk disitu," ucap perempuan di sebelahnya sambil menatap Haechan penuh kecurigaan. Haechan yang kaget hanya bisa menatap balik perempuan itu sambil mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ehmm saya dapet jug-"

"Saya panggil _securi- EHHH HAECH-"_

_"Sssttt"_

Tidak ada cara lain, Haechan membuka maskernya dan menunjukkan wajahnya membuat perempuan itu kaget.

"Astaga beneran Haechan!"

"Jangan keras-keras _please_ , gue mau kejutan"

Perempuan itu hanya bisa menatap Haechan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Terpesona.

 _" _Thank_ you" _ucap Haechan sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat perempuan itu semakin salah tingkah.

Haechan kemudian memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa fans sudah kembali ke kursinya. Semua tampak tersenyum senang. Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya yang tampil sangat tampan hari ini. Mark duduk di tengah panggung, di kepalanya sudah tersemat _flower crown_ hadiah dari fans. Sayang sekali Haechan tidak membawa kamera. Haechan membuat pengingat di otaknya untuk meminta Mark memakainya lagi nanti.

"Ok gue sambil jawab pertanyaan ya!" ucap Mark sambil mengambil kertas dari kotak undian berisi pertanyaan yang telah disiapkan.

_"Ceritaiin momen paling favorit sama Haechan? p.s liatin foto Haechan yang paling favorit dong Mark!"_ ucap Mark membaca pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya _request_ pertama. Ia sudah mengira pasti akan ada pertanyaan seputar Haechan, apalagi setelah ia _lowkey_ memberitahu seluruh dunia bawha ia sudah melamar kekasihnya itu.

"Ya elaah pertanyaan pertama aja udah gini!" protes Mark

"Momen favorit? Hmmm ..." Mark berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang pas, tapi menurutnya _every moment with Haechan is special and he can't really choose one_

"tiap momen sama Haechan favorit gue sih nggak bisa milih," jawab Mark pada akhirnya

"Kalau soal foto gak ah! Ntar kalian pada naksir. _I am not sharing my baby"_ jawab Mark membuat para fans tertawa gemas akan kelakuan idol kesayangan mereka.

Haechan hanya bisa tersipu malu, untung mukanya ketutupan masker karena sekarang pasti mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Fans di sebelahnya juga kini sibuk menggodanya, tidak membantu sama sekali!

Acara tanya jawab terus berlangsung sambil diselangi acara tanda tangan. Tanpa terasa antrian semakin pendek dan sebentar lagi giliran barisan Haechan untuk dipanggil.

 _**"**_ ** _Surprise-nya itu ya?"_ ** tanya fans disebelahnya sambil memperhatikan tangan Haechan yang sibuk meremas album dipangkuannya.

"Eh- I-iya.." jawab Haechan malu. Ternyata orang ini peka juga.

Perempuan itu lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Haechan. Mendukungnya.

"Ikut seneng deh," ujarnya

"Makasih ya," jawab Haechan sedikit terharu. Mungkin keputusannya datang hari ini sudah tepat. Sudah seharusnya kabar bahagia dibagi dengan orang yang sayang dengan kalian kan?

Barisan Haechan akhirnya dipanggil untuk berbaris di pinggir panggung. Sambil menjaga langkahnya Haechan tetap menundukkan kepalanya agak tidak ketahuan. Istilah jantung copot itu benar adanya. Karena itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat rasanya bisa loncat sampai keluar. Tanpa terasa akhirnya giliran Haechan tiba. Johnny tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahnya, memberi aba-aba sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Udah siap?" tanyanya

Haechan mengangguk pelan sambil menarik nafasnya dalam.

 _"Go get your man!"_ ucap Johnny saat Haechan mulai menaiki panggung. Bukan hanya Johnny sepertinya seluruh staff juga sama deg-degannya dengan Haechan.

Haechan menaiki panggung sambil menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Begitu sampai, Mark menyapanya dengan riang. Kekasihnya ini sepertinya belum sadar.

"Hi, makasih yaa udah dateng!"

Haechan kemudian duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Masih terus menunduk membuat Mark kebingungan.

"Hmm… mau tanda tangan dimana? Albumnya bawa kan?" tanyanya

Haechan lalu membuka maskernya perlahan. Dan menunjukkan senyum paling manis yang pernah Mark lihat. _Well_ tiap hari juga Haechan manis menurut Mark.

"Markie~"

Mark hanya bisa terdiam. Mulutnya megap-megap persis ikan koki.

Pantas saja Mark merasa sangat hafal dengan siluet orang ini.

"Kak?" panggil Haechan lagi

"Gue kangen banget kali ya sama Haechan, suaranya kaya ada dimana-mana," gumam Mark pelan

"Kak ini aku ih!" jawab Haechan gemas sambil membuka topinya. 

_"Baby!"_ teriak Mark sambil berdiri kemudian memeluk Haechan. Meja diantara mereka bukan halangan bagi Mark.

Para fans langsung ribut, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Saat mereka melihat kalau fans yang ada didepan Mark adalah Haechan, mereka langsung bersorak senang.

Haechan juga balas memeluk Mark tidak kalah erat, sambil tertawa lepas.

"Kamu ngapain? Kok bisa sih?" tanya Mark saat melepaskan pelukan mereka

 _"Delivery_ mekdi- ya ikut _fansign_ lah ngapain lagi!" 

_"Wait!..._ Bentar _..._ Kamu beli album ya? Ngaku beli berapa? Chan udah aku bilangin ga usah beli-"

"Jadi ini ga akan di tanda tangan nih albumnya? Aku menang legal loh. Ga pake orang dalem," potong Haechan. Bisa -bisa _mood_ nya keburu jelek gara-gara diceramahin oleh Mark padahal tujuan utamanya bukan itu.

 _" _O_ kay…_ _we're not done talking baby._ Sini albumnya," Mark kemudian menunjukkan senyum profesionalnya. Senyum ala artisnya.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Mark sambil membuka albumnya mencari foto favorit Haechan. 

Foto _shirtless_ Mark. 

Bukannya marah atau _jealous_ Mark buka-bukaan, Haechan jadi orang yang paling semangat mendukung ide tim kreatif Mark saat ia diberitahu bahwa ada sesi foto untuk albumnya yang mengharuskan Mark s _hirtless_. Haechan semangat banget nemenin Mark olahraga. 

Nemenin doang. Catat.

"Eh ga usah deh udah tau, tadi katanya mas mekdi kan?" 

"Kak aku pulang nih,"

"Haha canda sayang," ucap Mark sambil mencubit pipi Haechan.

 _ _"To_ Haechan Lee, my love my darling _" gumam Mark sambil menuliskannya di album milik Haechan.

"Pesennya mau ditulis apa nih?" 

Haechan kemudian mendorong secarik kertas berisi pesan untuk ditulis Mark. Mark hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah pacarnya yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan.

"Kamu beneran _cosplay_ jadi fans aku ya pake ginian segala,"

"Lah emang aku ngefans kan,"

Mark lalu membuka kertas itu secara perlahan, sambil bersiap menuliskannya

' _YES I DO I WANNA MARRY YOU MARK LEE ♡'_

"Chan-" 

Mark menatap Haechan yang sudah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

Disana, di jari manis Haechan sudah terpasang cincin pemberian Mark yang Haechan simpan dari bulan lalu.

 _ _"Oh_ my god…" _lagi-lagi Haechan membuat Mark kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bentar- maksudnya apa? Haechan kamu serius kan? Ini beneran kan?"

"Beneran lah masa bohong. Jawaban aku udah jelas kan?"

Mark tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, ia masih menatap Haechan tak percaya.

_"Let's get married Mark Lee"_

_"OH GOD!"_

Mark bangkit dari kursinya dilihatnya Johnny dan staff lainnya mengacungkan jempolnya dari bawah panggung.

Para fans juga sudah mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi, mereka sibuk mengabadikan momen berharga ini, ada juga yang menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya.

Mark kemudian mengambil mic dari atas meja, membuat seisi ruangan mendadak sunyi. Semua orang menahan nafasnya.

_"HE SAID YES GUYS! I'M GETTING MARRIED !_ ucap Mark penuh semangat disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira seisi ruangan.

_I can't live without you, it has to be you_

_No matter how much I think about it,_

_it's you for me._

_I don't want to regret, I love you_

_Cause you are the only one_

_You're the only one for me_

End

p.s _bye the way,_ Haechan udah nggak nulis fanfiction lagi. Selain kesibukan yang seabrek kehidupan nyatanya bersama Mark lebih indah dari fiksi yang dibuatnya.


End file.
